Closer To The Edge
by Barnney Margarida
Summary: 13 anos se passaram, certas feridas não foram fechadas, certos medos não superados. Mas o destino não espera por ninguém. Seus segredos serão expostos e sua carne provada. Você tem o necessário para não sucumbir ?
1. Prólogo

konoha

8:10 da manhã.

A enorme mansão que ostentava o símbolo da mesma família que dava nome ao bairro se encontrava em silêncio, assim como todas as demais residências ali localizadas. A imponência e o respeito que o local emanava eram os mesmos que seus antigos moradores. O bairro antes admirado e respeitado, agora era apenas temido e evitado. Para os moradores ordinários da pacata cidade os que restavam da linhagem antes dominantes, junto com os poucos que lá ainda se atreviam a pisar, não passavam de loucos.

Mal sabiam esses pacatos cidadãos que esses tidos como loucos eram os que mantiam a sanidade alheia intacta a troco de nada.

Itachi olhou irritado para os raios de sol que teimavam em escapar pela proteção de cortinas tão bem colocadas.

" Maldita fotofobia ", pensou irritado enquanto apertava com uma das mãos as têmporas dos olhos. Na outra descansava um copo de whisky com pouco menos da metade sobrando e três pedras de gelo já em seu fim.

Levantou-se do sofá de couro preto se movendo com facilidade pela sala desprovida de iluminação. Já havia decorado cada canto daquele ambiente no qual sempre se recolhia em suas noites de insônia, essas cada vez mais freqüentes. As olheiras serviam de prova.

Mais uma vez seus olhos pararam na mesma foto que paravam todos os dias nos últimos treze anos. Abaixou a moldura irritado da mesma forma que o fazia nos últimos treze anos. Virou o que restava da bebida sem cerimônias, sentindo a queimação lhe descer pela garganta sem realmente se importar. E da mesma forma como nos últimos seis anos, nessa mesma data, quebrou o copo na mesma parede que já guardava as marcas de agressões passadas.

Escutou passos descendo a escada que mesmo sendo suaves pareciam como marteladas em sua cabeça. Abriu a porta da sala sentindo a luz forte do sol de verão lhe envolver as pupilas, contorcendo a face em uma pequena careta que expressava o mau-humor. Recuperou a visão a tempo de ver Sasuke passando em silêncio pelo corredor que levaria até a porta de entrada.

O Uchiha mais novo já sabendo pelo cheiro de bebida que o mais velho emanava que este não estaria propício a conversas desnecessárias ( como desde nunca estivera ), passou direto apenas acenando com a mão deixando claro que o de cabelos longos não estava sendo ignorado. Pois se tem uma coisa que um uchiha odiava, era ser ignorado.

- Me encontre no templo depois da aula. - Itachi falou arrastado sem se importar com um 'bom dia' ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Uchihas não eram adeptos a frivolidades.

Sasuke não respondeu, nem sequer questionou. A data falava por si só. Saiu batendo a porta para a infelicidade do mais velho que apenas franziu ainda mais as feições. Não que houvesse mais alguém para intimidar com a carranca. Essa, já era hábito.

Não foi necessário chegar ate a cozinha para sentir o cheiro de café forte recém feito, nem para saber que a mesa já estaria posta como todos os dias, e que os lírios se encontrariam sobre a bancada da mesma forma como nos últimos 13 nesta mesma data. Se serviu do líquido preto enquanto lia o bilhete junto as flores que continham o mesmo recado que dera ao mais novo minutos atrás.

Suspirou. Faziam treze anos que a mesma rotina já havia se instalado. As mesmas frases, as mesmas ações… estava irritado, mais do que costume. Só não sabia dizer se era pela rotina, essa já monótona, ou pelo fato de saber que em breve essa seria interrompida.

_x_

Pessoas, mais uma fic de ficha se inicia ( ou pelo menos e minha intenção ).

Serão 8 fichas apenas, e confesso ter sérios problemas de continuidade, mas prometo me esforçar ao máximo para não abandonar o projeto. :D

Vou passar o modelo de ficha aqui e os interessados fiquem a vontade de mandar quantas fichas quiserem. Não haverá prazo, as fichas fecharão quando eu tiver escolhido todas as 8.

Qualquer duvida pm e pra isso ;)

Modelo de ficha : ( tenham liberdade total por favore :D )

opções : humano / yokai / meio yokai / descendente / aberração ( pessoas com habilidades conseguidas através de outras formas, tipo pacto ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo… )

Nome :

Idade :

Nacionalidade :

Aparência :

História :

Personalidade :

Habilidades :

Preferencia de par :

Relacionamento com este ( opcional ) :

Extra :

Cenas fortes : ( ) sim

( ) nao

Posso ter liberdade total para fazer modificações ?

E isso xuxus :)

peco que me dêem um voto de confiança, e prometo me esforçar ao máximo ! ha !

beijos ;***


	2. Explicações

Ok people, vou dar umas explicações pois acredito que a idéia da fic ficou um tanto quanto confusa :

De início só deixando claro, se passa nos dias de hoje. Se passa principalmente no Japão, o que não impede de haver desenvolvimentos em outros lugares.

Os personagens tem em media entre 17 a 25 anos, o que não os impede de serem mais velhos ou mais novos.

Ao longo dos séculos com intenção de manter o mundo espiritual e o humano em harmonia se foi criada uma organização que era basicamente uma espécie de ONU com representantes de ambas as partes, que controlava o envolvimento de um mundo com o outro de forma a não causar desequilíbrio e ser vantajoso a ambas as partes. Mas a cerca de 13 anos atrás houve uma invasão para cima do mundo humano com intenção de dominar este. A cidade onde se encontrava a ponte entre ambos os mundos foi praticamente dizimada, e esta era Konoha no caso, tendo poucos sobreviventes ( os Uchihas como devem ter percebido foram os que mais se envolveram ).

Ao longo desses anos, a cidade foi reconstruída aos poucos voltando a sua 'normalidade'. Mas a tal 'ponte' fora lacrada, o que impediu os seres espirituais que ainda se encontravam no mundo humano, de forma pacífica ou não de retornarem ao seu mundo original. Estes acabaram tendo de misturar aos humanos, pois agora eram vistos como perigosos. O pouco que restou da organização por parte dos humanos tentou recomeçar, da mesma forma que aqueles que tentaram uma vez invadir começaram a se reorganizar. E e assim que se começa o desenvolvimento. :D ( oh yeah beibe )

Confuso ? Espero que tenha ajudado a entender melhor e os motivados um pouco mais a mandar fichas :O

Qualquer dúvida, pm para eu aqui.

Agradeço já as fichas que já recebi e aguardo por mais :)

É isso xuxus, e lembrem-se : FICHAS ABERTAS :D


	3. Escolhidos

Pessoas ! :D

Escolhi as fichas, para o meu azar foram duas a mais do que planejava, mas hey, bom pro'ces ! ( me deram trabalho demais com essas fichas … hunf… )

Não vou definir os pares 100% de início, então preparem-se para sentir ciúmes ;)

Esses são os escolhidos. Aguardem pelo primeiro capítulo em breve ;Dd

Gracias a todos. Besos.

Sakamoto Aki

Rennaly Pappucci

Hineko Naori

Nagakura Kyohei

Elissa Falk

Alistair Falk

Minami Arashi

Scarllet Smith

Ookami Emi

Katsuragi Mika


End file.
